Avenger Time
Avenger Time is a crossover between the Avengers and Adventure Time. This segment is from MAD Season 1, Episode 23: [[TwiGH School Musical / Avenger Time|'TwiGH School Musical / Avenger Time']]. Summary The Avengers get transported to a more adventurous time. References 4.jpg 3.jpg 2.jpg 1.jpg *Thor *Hulk *Red Skull *Captain America *Cosmic Cube *Iron Man *the Marvel Super Heroes *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Super_Hero_Squad_Show Super Hero Squad Show] *Bruce Banner *England *Princess Bubblegum *Watcher *Emmy Award *Marvel *Batman *Thing *Adventure Time *Batman *The Thing Characters *Thor / Marauder *Hulk / Jake *Red Skull *Captain America / Finn *Iron Man / Lumpy Space Princess *Waffle Monster *Gnome *Ice King *Watcher *Finn / Batman *Jake / the Thing Transcript (Segment begins with the Avengers having defeated Red Skull once again, with the Cosmic Cube in their hands.) Thor: The Avengers have put a stop to your dastardly deeds, Red Skull. Hulk: Why Red Skull always choose evil? Red Skull: I don't know. I have a skull, it's red. My options are limited. Captain America: Well, once again, the Cosmic Cube is in safe hands. Iron Man: Careful! That thing's dangerous. Captain America: Why is everything dangerous nowadays? I wish we could go back to simpler times. (The Cosmic Cube grants the Captain's wish, as it changes the Avengers team back into the late sixties and scene gets old-school style.) Captain America: What the--?! We're in the 60's! Iron Man: Well, that's just groovy. Gimme that thing, will ya? ... Man, what was our budget back then, a dollar? Thor: Why should you get to control the Cube? Iron Man: Because I can be specific. I wanna return to our time, short and sweet. (The Cosmic Cube complies to Iron Man's command to the letter as it changes Avengers team into similar animations to the Super Hero Squad Show and the background changed to buildings.) Captain America: You'' had'' to say "short and sweet". Hulk: Let Hulk try! Hulk know right time! Captain America, Thor, and Iron Man: No, no, no don't! (Too late - the Cosmic Cube changes the Avengers team into Adventure Time characters and scene goes to a forest in the Land of Ooo.) Iron Man: I think it's fair to say we all saw this coming. Thor: By Odin's beard! My hammer is now a lollipop! Hulk: Hulk shape has changed! Captain America: And my dialogue isn't nearly as clever as it usually is. Iron Man: What time is this? (Scene goes to title card "Avenger Time" with Hulk, Captain America and Thor holding a banner that says "With Cap, Thor, Hulk, & Iron Man". Iron Man flies through.) Iron Man: Wheeee! Captain America: What have you done, Hulk? Hulk: Not sure. But Hulk feel transformation coming on. Captain America: Good. Maybe Bruce Banner can shed some light on this. (Hulk's legs are starting to become real long) Hulk: Ha! Look at Hulk! (Hulk starts running) Hulk can run real far! Hulk dash! (Hulk goes into the forest) Iron Man: Should I bring him back? Captain America: How? Your arms look like noodles! (wobbles his arms) Iron Man: Me? Check out your teeth! (Scene goes to Captain America's teeth - what's left of them anyway) What are we, in England? Captain America: Mmm. Too cheap looking-- Hey, do you guys smell waffles? (Scene goes to a waffle monster) Waffle Monster: (Growling) Iron Man: A waffle monster? Hang on, I got this. (Iron Man flies to the waffle monster) Iron Man: Repulsor Blast! (Iron Man shoots out a rainbow from his hands) Iron Man: Rainbows? (Iron Man shoots out glitter from his hands) Iron Man: And glitter? Maybe running is a better plan. (All yell and run away) (Scene goes to the Avengers all tired) Captain America: I think we lost him. (A little gnome jumps on a tired Thor) Gnome: Run! It's the Ice King! (The gnome runs away.) Captain America: "Ice King"? Maybe he can help us. (Ice King walks and talks to Captain America) Ice King: Did you bring me the Bubblegum Princess? Captain America: (Talking to Iron Man) Uhh, that's not your nickname, is it? Iron Man: Very funny. Captain America: (Talking to Ice King) Uhh, no, actually-- Ice King: Then you are''' useless!' (Ice King freezes Captain America) '''Iron Man': Man, can this guy ever not get frozen in ice? (Scene goes to Captain America and then it goes to his thoughts) Captain America: What's going on?! Who are you?! Watcher: I am the Watcher! Captain America: What do you watch? Watcher: Episodes of MAD, mostly. Funny show! But sometimes I catch something called Adventure Time, which is where you and your friends are now. Captain America: That's where we are? Hmm. What else do you see? Watcher: I see the crews of other cartoons sitting in a deli complaining about MAD like a bunch of sissies. Captain America: Ha! They'll be sorry, because MAD probably wins an Emmy in the future, right? (Short Silence) Watcher: You better get back to your friends. (Scene goes back to frozen Captain America and he breaks out of the ice) Captain America: Avengers Assemble! Iron Man: What happened? Captain America: It appears we're in a cartoon. (Hulk comes in) Hulk: Cartoon? Thor: Hulk! Where hast thou been? Hulk: Hulk spent time with Bubblegum Princess. Should probably go home now. It's complicated. (Cosmic Cube changes Avenger Time back to the opening scene) Iron Man: Wow. Could Marvel have any more versions of us? Thor: I am just happy we are back. Captain America: And may we never see those overly quirky Adventure Time characters again. Hulk: Oh, Hulk actually bring new friends back with him. (Scene goes to other side, where Finn and Jake are... and boy, they do look different.) Finn: What time is it? Jake: It's clobbering time! (The Avengers laugh. Finn and Jake are about to approach them as the segment ends.) Trivia *There is an actual Adventure Time T-Shirt that says Avenger Time on it, with Finn as Captain America and Jake as Hulkbuster. (See picture) **Jake is Hulkbuster. So this could be an inspiration for MAD to create this segment. *Each of the Avengers represented: *#Captain America as Finn *#Hulk as Jake *#Iron Man as BMO, Or Lumpy Space Princess. *#Thor as a leader Marauder *Finn and Jake mostly turned like this: *#Finn as Batman *#Jake as the Thing. *The Dimensions the Avengers visited were: *#The Avengers Dimension *#The Marvel Super Heroes (1960's) *#''The Super Hero Squad Show'' *#''Adventure Time'' Dimension *The Ice King in this segment sounds like the one in Adventure Time because both are voiced by Tom Kenny, but this Ice King looks a little different. *When Ice King freezes Captain America in a block of ice, Iron Man remarks that he cannot stop getting frozen, but this is actually a reference to when Captain America gets frozen in a block of ice during World War II and gets unfrozen during the 21st century. *The scene where Captain America meets the Watcher on the moon is a reference to the pilot episode of Adventure Time, where Finn ("Pen" at the time) meets Abraham Lincoln on Mars after the Ice King froze him. *The scene where Iron Man discovers that his Repulsor Blast is gone and replaced with rainbows and glitter may be a reference to the magic wands that make people dance from the Adventure Time episode "The Pods." *The Watcher's voice seems similar to Gazpacho, Master Shake and Mr. Baldwin from Chowder, Aqua Teen Hunger Force and Fish Hooks respectively, because they are voiced by Dana Snyder. *Captain America's voice is similar to Chris Griffin from Family Guy both are voiced by Seth Green. *Antagonists: Red Skull (In the beginning), Waffle Monster, Ice King, and Finn and Jake (In the end) *The music in the end of the spoof is used again in [[TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon|'TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon']]. *A sketch similar to this named [[Regular Shogun Warriors|'Regular Shogun Warriors']] is seen in [[The Perks of Being a Wallcrawler / Regular Shogun Warriors|'Episode 74']]. *When Iron man fighting waffle monster, only shoots rainbows and glitter, however, although Adventure Time have a sweet and childlike design, also has its violence and action. Goofs * In the Adventure Time world, both Magic and Technology exist, so Iron Man's repulsor blast and Mjolnir should be unnafected, although most MAD parodies aren't accurate. Category:TV parodies Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Cartoon Spoofs